Keep your hands Off My Girl
by Yuna Kat
Summary: Oneshot por San Valentín. ¿Que pasaría con aquel que se atreviera a poner un solo dedo sobre Sakura? Pagar las consecuencias a manos de Shaoran, claro ¡Alejen las manos de su chica! SxS


**Dios... no saben cuánto me costó encontrar el título T-T estuve buscando algunas opciones en Youtube y me salió una canción del grupo Good Charlotte ¡Estaba feliz! Hasta que descubrí que un fic en inglés ya la había usado XD. Anyway, Ningún personaje me pertenece... aunque estoy pensando comprarle los derechos a las CLAMP ¡Para terminar TRC de una buena vez!**

* * *

**Keep your hands Off My Girl**

_Rated: R, for Revenge XD_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

—¿No crees que explotarás con toda esa comida, Sakura?

La mirada de la aludida se dirigió a las incontables barritas de chocolate y bombones que llevaba en una caja que sostenía con sus manos. El rostro de Sakura mostró un adorable sonrojo ¿acaso Tomoyo creía que era capaz de _engullir _toda esa comida ella sola?

¿Sabes? A lo mejor juntarte tanto con Kero-chan te está afectando al cerebro… o al estómago— continuó su amiga— A este paso Li-kun tendrá que usar los dos brazos para rodear tu cintura.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada asesina, parecida a las que les enviaba a su hermano mayor cuando la llamaba monstruo

—¡No seas tonta, Tomoyo!— jadeó— He comprado todo esto para compartirlo contigo y con Shaoran. Sé que estará hambriento después de tanto trabajar en ese proyecto junto a Yamazaki-kun

—Claro, claro— Tomoyo agitó la mano como si estuviera espantando algo— Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Shaoran?

—Me dijo que estaría esperándonos junto a la heladería que hay cerca del Parque Pingüino

En la misma calle por la que pasaban había un grupo de trabajadores de construcción que no trataban de disimular las miradas lujuriosas hacia las dos jóvenes. Sakura llevaba unos diminutos _shorts _y Tomoyo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante ajustados; a pesar de eso, ni uno de ellos abrió la boca para decir algo.

Nada

Ni siquiera _mu_

—¡Y me dijo que le comprara una caja de dulces! Definitivamente Kero es un glotón. Siendo tan delgado, nadie lo sos…

Las dos muchachas interrumpieron su diálogo al notar que alguien, uno de los trabajadores, había interrumpido su paso. No esta nada mal, para nada. Rodeaba los veintitrés, su cabello era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos aguamarinas, sin embargo tenía plantada una sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

Sakura estaba desconcertada. Tomoyo alzó una ceja

—Señoritas… ¿no les gustaría algo de compañía? Déjenme que las lleve a su destino— Al ver a Sakura, le dirigió una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa— Me llamo Cloud Strife

—Encantada…

Sakura le había dirigido una sonrisa tímida y respondido con un tono amable, hasta que Tomoyo la interrumpió con un gesto. Ella sabía que su amiga era lo suficiente ingenua para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre. Se dirigió hacia él con paso desafiante y lo encaró con el ceño fruncido

—No nos interesa, _Cloud_. Vámonos ya, Saku

Sakura y Tomoyo pasaron de largo al joven rubio, tratando de reanudar su conversación acerca de Kerberos Clow, el incansable comedor de dulces, hasta que Sakura pegó un grito al sentir la mano del joven cubrir todo su trasero.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, idiota?!

El grito de Tomoyo sólo consiguió que Cloud hiciera una mueca de satisfacción

—Había una araña, señorita— dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura— acabo de salvarle la vida.

Sakura frunció fuertemente el ceño mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de la mano y desaparecían tras doblar la esquina.

—Oye, tú— un hombre de aspecto rudo y empapado de sudor se acercó al muchacho rubio— Eres nuevo en este barrio ¿cierto?

El joven sólo lo ignoró y le dio la espalda

—Todos aquí sabemos que nadie puede tocar a esa chica

Cloud alzó una ceja y se dio la vuelta, incrédulo

—¿Me echará una maldición o qué?

El hombre sólo murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta para reanudar su trabajo

—_Descansa en paz, _niño

Detrás de él, varios hicieron una reverencia y cuando Cloud se fue detrás, varios le palmearon el hombro, dándole varias muestras de sentirlo profundamente, uno hasta le dio el sentido pésame a la familia, y otro un poco más lanzado, le dijo que pronto iría a ver a su mamá tomando vino tinto en una funeraria.

Cloud no le dio importancia al asunto, pero sintió un misterioso escalofrío bajarle por la columna, como si un par de ojos de aspecto felino lo observaran detrás, como si su dueño estuviera escondido, grabándose en la memoria sus facciones para después hacerle algo no muy agradable.

Y así era, un par de ojos ambarinos lo miraban desde la esquina, y su dueño, un atractivo chico de cabellos chocolates era detenido por su compañero, en una espectacular llave de lucha libre.

—Déjame, yo lo mato, en serio Eriol, lo voy a asesinar y me voy a comer sus sesos sazonados en… en… ¡Demonios, en lo que sea!

—Cálmate, sólo se le fue la mano, no es nada del otro mundo.

—¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?!, ha tocado _mi_ propiedad, le ha metido mano a _mi_ novia cuando eso sólo lo puedo hacer _yo_, y pienso que una sana muestra de respeto no caerá mal a ese maldito hijo de…

—Ya cállate— le interrumpió su compañero, cansado de la actitud infantil de su amigo— no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿es tan difícil tratar de tranquilizarte para mantener una conversación civilizada?

—Bien— respondió el joven castaño con aparente calma— Sólo quiero que recuerdes que Tomoyo pasa por aquí diariamente y que ese sujeto no tendrá reparos en meterle las dos manos bajo la falda del uniforme y que además…

Al instante, se vio liberado del agarre de su compañero

—Mátalo

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Shaoran se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia el desgraciado que se había atrevido a rozar la suave piel de su prometida.

Lo haría pagar. Y no estaría complacido hasta escuchar las súplicas de aquel bastardo.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia poco considerable, los demás trabajadores tragaron saliva y algunos comenzaron a sudar frío, conscientes de que ahí se desarrollaría una verdadera masacre. Ante el evidente silencio, Cloud se volvió para averiguar qué pasaba, y al ver un par de fríos ojos marrones mirándolo directamente tuvo la sensación de que tragaba un ladrillo.

Definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba.

Un gélido murmullo se extendió por el ambiente.

—¿Quién fue?

Silencio. Nadie se atrevió a responder.

—¡¿Quién mierda fue?!

Shaoran sabía de antemano que había sido aquel maldito rubio que ahora temblaba como un marica ante el tono de su voz, sin embargo quería darle la oportunidad de ofrecerle disculpas a Sakura. Temblando, Cloud dio un paso adelante.

—Yo fui, p-pero sólo estaba jugando

La sonrisa que el idiota soltó tras decir esto disparó la ira de Shaoran, que con un rápido movimiento había enganchado su pierna derecha a la pierna izquierda de Cloud, empujándolo hacia atrás y logrando que impactara fuertemente contra el suelo.

—¡Te dije que sólo estaba jugando! ¡Pensé que ella no se molestaría!

Shaoran alzó una ceja

—¿Crees que soy idiota?— rápidamente le dio la vuelta al joven de ojos aguamarina y tomó su brazo derecho para retorcerlo fuertemente— ¿Enserio crees que tienes el derecho de andar tocando a _mi _Sakura como si fuera un pedazo de carne en exhibición?

Cuando Cloud empezó a gritar de dolor, aflojó el agarre. Apenas unos segundos después, él escapó y vio, aterrado, que nadie movía ni un solo músculo para ayudarlo.

Ahora entendía todos los pésames

¡Ese chiquillo lo iba a matar!

Aprovechando que su atacante se había volteado también para ver a los demás, se lanzó hacia él cogiéndolo del cuello en un intento por derribarlo. Sin embargo, el mocoso lo cogió del cuello del uniforme y se había agachado para hacerlo caer al piso nuevamente. Y ahora, con su masculinidad amenazada por la rodilla que él mantenía en su entrepierna, había comenzado a rezar por su liberación.

—Te crees bastante astuto, ¿verdad?— una sonrisa burlona se extendió por sus facciones— ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor que corrieras? Estás a punto de quedar como un buey.

—¡Déjame ir!

—Ten mucho cuidado— continuó— a lo mejor tus compañeros llegan a confundirte con una mujer y comenzarán a llamarle _Lolita_

—¡Te lo suplico!

Shaoran endureció la mirada

—¿Vas a tocarla nuevamente?

—¡No, no! ¡Te lo juro!— Cloud había comenzado a temblar más que antes— No la tocaré ni a ella ni a nadie más ¡Pero déjame ir!

—Eres un maldito cobarde— dijo Shaoran mientras comenzaba a aplicar presión con su rodilla— ¿Con qué mano fue?

Cloud se revolvió tratando de liberarse

—¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Con… con la derecha

El castaño se levantó un poco para alcanzar una herramienta que había quedado tirada en el suelo, momento que un asustado Cloud aprovechó para tratar de levantarse y correr por su vida. Enfurecido, Shaoran dio un salto y le dio un puntapié en la parte posterior de la rodilla para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara que le partió el labio.

—Escúchame asquerosa rata— siseó Shaoran— me has obligado a hacer dos movimientos prohibidos en el Kárate, pero no me has dejado otra opción. Dame tu mano, ahora.

El rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados, ocultó su mano por instinto.

—¡Dame la puta mano!

Casi llorando, Cloud Strife extendió su mano temblorosa hacia Shaoran.

—Esto te enseñará a no propasarte con ninguna mujer

Con un brillo en su mirada, alzó la pesada llave que sostenía con la mano y la dejó caer sin ningún dejo de piedad. Cloud había comenzado a llorar y retiró su mano en el momento preciso para salvarla del pesado instrumento de acero. Alterado por el pánico, sintió algo caliente en su entrepierna.

Se había orinado del susto. Literalmente.

Shaoran se había levantado y, mirándolo por última vez, se alejaba a paso lento del lugar.

—Esta sólo fue una advertencia. Vuélvela a tocar y no vivirás para contarlo

A pocos pasos del lugar Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura habían presenciado toda la escena. Para el primero, era un alivio. Después de esto Eriol dudaba que el pobre siguiera viviendo en Tomoeda. Para Tomoyo, quién había grabado todo con su cámara de video, era un gesto bastante romántico de parte de Shaoran y había catalogado el video con el nombre de '_El día en que Shaoran salvó a Sakura de un pervertido_'. A pesar de todo, Sakura sintió lástima por el hombre que se había presentado como Cloud ¡parecía tan bueno! Pero se alegraba de que Shaoran haya salido sin ninguna lesión. Cuando él llegó a su lado lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró un 'gracias' a su oído. Su prometido había sonreído y la había besado suavemente en los labios.

Pero había una razón para hablar en tiempo pasado. En el momento en que Shaoran había comenzado a profundizar el beso su hermano Touya había aparecido de la nada y los había separado de una forma no muy agradable. Ahora estaba en medio de un duelo de miradas, en el cual ni Shaoran ni su hermano se daban por vencidos.

Suspiró. A lo mejor si le contaba la verdad a Touya éste los dejaría en paz y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hasta podría felicitar a su novio.

—Lo que pasó fue que…

En la construcción todos habían comenzado a susurrar y a mirar con lástima a Cloud, que aún seguía paralizado en el piso. Había tenido suerte. El último que le había puesto una mano en el trasero a la chica había terminado con un par de costillas rotas y había estado inconsciente una semana en el hospital.

—Te lo dije— el hombre del principio se había acercado a Cloud para ayudarlo— su nombre es Shaoran Li, tiene dieciocho años y ha estado a punto de matar a todos los que se han propasado con su chica. Sin embargo, has tenido suerte, niñato.

Cloud lo miró, incrédulo

—¿Suerte? ¡¿Suerte?!

—Ajá. Has tenido suerte de que el que haya venido haya sido su novio. Su hermano Touya es mil veces peor, créeme. Él sería capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que le dirija una palabra obscena a su hermana.

Al rubio se le puso la piel de gallina

—¿C-cómo dices que se llamaba?

El trabajador estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito lo suficientemente potente como para hacer temblar las ventanas.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIÉN TE TOCÓ DÓNDE?!

Todos se pusieron lívidos, incluido el pobre Cloud

—¡¡Corre por tu vida, niño!!

* * *

**XD No puedo dejar de reírme por las cosas que le hago a mi amado Cloud, quien por cierto es un personaje del videojuego Final Fantasy VII y protagonista de la película Final Fantasy VII: Advent children… Lo aamoo!! (Chris tiene corazoncitos en sus ojos) Aunque debo decir que aquí está completamente OoC ¡Les recomiendo ver su imagen en mi profile!**

**Ya, mejor me callo. Vaya regalito para San Valentín, ¿verdad? Romántico a mi estilo jaja ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y por cierto, si quieren tener una mejor idea de la 'tocadita' a Sakura, les recomiendo que vean el video _Can't hold us down _de Christina Aguilera XD**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización de _Dos Hombres_!**

**PD: Debo darle un agradecimiento especial a Darkmaho, ya que sin el pedacito de diálogo que me sugirió no hubiera podido encontrar la inspiración para terminar la historia ¡Gracias amiga! n.n**


End file.
